


Trapped

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Trapped<br/>Pairing: (Implied) Bill/Charlie/Ron, Charlie/Ron<br/>Rating: R - for dark content<br/>Warnings: Dark!fic, non-con vampirism, incest, mentions of suicide.<br/>Summary: Samhain brings his destiny: one that he neither knew about, nor wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Ron felt his heart banging in his chest. His breath came in rasps as he was pinned to the wall, held up only by the other body as his legs wobbled like jelly. The mouth sucking midway down his throat was persistent, drinking hard, sharp teeth piercing the skin despite the protesting whimpers which fell from his lips.

His mind was spinning, but he couldn't tell whether it was the alcohol or the blood loss which caused it. His vision blurred, creating softened monsters in front of him. Two turned into four, into six, until he had to close his eyes else he felt he would be sick.

Something hadn't been right for weeks, he'd known that. There had been shadows in their eyes, swift looks which passed between them which Ron thought the rest of the family idiotic for missing.

Or were they ignoring?

Ron let out a loud cry as the fangs dislodged from his neck. Strong hands pinned his shoulders to the wall. Everything swum as he tried to focus.

“W-why?” He choked, feeling the gentle glide of blood from the two puncture wounds on his throat.

A hot tongue lapped the blood away.

“Because I couldn't keep myself away any longer. And neither could he.”

Bloody lips met Ron's own then, and he fought the urge to retch into his brother's mouth. They stood, locked in a kiss, which tasted both vile and oddly sweet to him, and Charlie's hands rose to cup his face. Ron heard himself whimper again, deep in his throat, and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as his body started to respond.

They'd mucked around before. They'd kissed. They'd touched. Hell, they'd even fucked. But Ron had never known what secrets they were hiding between them, not just from him, but from their entire family. Finally, Charlie pulled away, reaching up to wipe his mouth and take a few breaths. Behind him, Bill watched, his eyes narrowed with concentration.

“So what... what are you?” Ron whispered. “What am I? What have you done to me, Charlie?” Hysteria rose in his tone.

A moment of sympathy seized Charlie's expression, but, as quickly as the lightening which was flashing above them, it was suddenly gone.

“I've given you a gift,” he murmured back. “I've given you life like you've never known before.”  
“A life that'll never end!” Ron cried back, flinging his hand up to touch the bite mark where Charlie had claimed him. “I don't want to live forever.”

Charlie laughed then, shaking his head. “That's what we all say, at first. And then we all realise...”  
“Realise what?”  
“Realise that together with the one that has turned them, they have an unbreakable bond, and unbreakable love, which will only ever grow stronger. Don't you see, Ron? Now we can have what we wanted in the open, because, poor, twisted souls, inflicted by a curse... we can't help but love one another now. Don't you see?”  
“This was all so that you can fuck me on a regular basis and not have to lie about it?” Ron demanded.

Charlie shrugged. “If you want to see it that way.”  
“I DO,” Ron screamed at him, and with strength that he didn't know he had, he shoved Charlie away from him, sending him staggering back into Bill's form.

He used the moment of surprise to flee, his feet carrying him further into the shadows of the street, which was deserted on account of the pouring rain, flashing lightening and crashing thunder above. He was instantly drenched to the skin and, as the water hit it, his throat began to burn. A startled scream broke out of his lips as he bent over double, his stomach on fire. His knees smashed into the cobblestones, but he barely felt it compared to the bone shattering pain which was spreading through his body.

The venom.

Ron could remember nothing of his learning on vampires, either from Hogwarts or his Auror training, at that moment. Was this it, the turning? Was he going to suffer in the middle of an empty street, screaming out his last words as a human being whilst his brothers hung back in the shadows and let him die a death which would never truly be a release? Ron fought hard in his mind, trying to search for the information, to see if there was a way he could stop it, and if he couldn't, if there was a way he could simply end it all. Suicide was not an option he was afraid of. He had been there before, on that dark, painful precipice, and it only hurt just a little less than what was currently tearing up his body.

The undead can't die again. The thought solemnly floated through his mind and he stopped, gasping, with the rain dripping down his face. A steady stream of watered down blood was spattering the cobbles beneath him, falling from the open wound at his throat.

Hands suddenly touched to his sides and Ron jumped, but only fell face-first in trying to escape. Strong arms scooped him up into a damp embrace, and then there was a jerk, and the rain, and the pain, was gone.

Momentarily.

The pain seemed to suspend in mid-air, through the apparition. When they landed, although there was no rain, the agony returned and Ron immediately convulsed.

“This will be over soon,” Charlie whispered to him. “It'll be over soon and then... and then it gets good, believe me Ron.”  
“I'll never believe anything you say again,” Ron choked, trying to find the energy in his arm to punch his brother. “I'll never trust you again.”  
“Ron.” Bill spoke for the first time since they had fallen out of the pub and they had cornered him in the dark alley behind it. “Ron. Listen to Charlie. This is a gift. I wouldn't lie to you. I have never lied to you.”

Soft hands caressed his face and Charlie held him tighter. They stood there, enclosed around him, sharing their warmth and their breath and Ron felt nausea bubbling in his guts.

“I'll kill myself,” he promised them. “There's no way in hell I'm living with this... what you've done. How could you?”  
“Samhain is a night for destiny,” Bill said gently. “And this is yours. It has been seen.”

Ron knew they were delusional then. He knew he was trapped. He knew there was no way out.

“It has been seen,” Charlie repeated, and pressed a sickening kiss into Ron's brow.

-fin-


End file.
